1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, more particularly to an organic light emitting display device having touch-panel functionality.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting display devices have been widely used, and have relatively simple construction. Further, organic light emitting display devices can display text and graphics using an external input device. In general, an organic light emitting display device includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and at least one organic layer having an emission layer interposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The first electrode is formed on a substrate and functions as an anode injecting holes. The organic layer is formed on the first electrode. The second electrode is formed on the organic layer facing the first electrode, and functions as a cathode injecting electrons.
Meanwhile, when an organic light emitting display device is exposed to moisture or oxygen, the emission layer may be damaged. So to protect an organic light emitting diode of the organic light emitting display device, an encapsulating substrate is provided on the substrate. The encapsulating substrate can be formed in a cavity or plate pattern, and can be made of glass or metal.
Furthermore, recently, an organic light emitting display device including a touch panel has been suggested. The touch panel is mounted on the organic light emitting display device and can perform various user interface functions for a screen operation in a display. In general, the touch panel includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate, and a spacing member. The upper substrate has an upper electrode. The lower substrate has a lower electrode. The spacing member spaces the upper substrate and the lower substrate apart from each other by a predetermined distance.
The following is an operation principle of the touch panel. By pressing the upper substrate using an input means such as a pen or a finger, the upper electrode formed on the upper substrate and the lower electrode formed on the lower substrate are electrically conducted therebetween. Accordingly, an electric signal is detected based on a resistance value of a contacted position, and a function of the touch panel is achieved using the detected electric signal.
However, when the touch panel manufactured as described above is adhered to the display panel, a process of adhering the touch panel to the display panel using an adhesive paste is added.
Furthermore, the organic light emitting display device has a problem that it becomes thicker due to an encapsulating substrate encapsulating an organic light emitting diode and a touch panel.